Spending time in the great outdoors is among the most popular fair weather leisure time activities. Quite often, cooking, and eating a meal is made part of the outdoor activity. Whether it is while camping, at a picnic, or just having a cookout on the backyard patio, a great deal of time is spent cooking food.
Most often, a grill operated by charcoal or gas is used to prepare the food. This method requires that the food be placed directly upon the grilling surface. While such a method undoubtedly produces great tasting food, it is not without its disadvantages.
First, this method utilizes a large heated surface which must be constantly watched to ensure that the flames do not flare up, and that no combustible object comes in contact with the grill. Secondly, this method requires a great deal of food preparation aids including bowls, plates, spatulas, turning forks, and the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which food can be cooked in an outdoor environment, without the disadvantages as described above.